1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tractor loaders and more specifically it relates to a pivoting loader attachment system for allowing an attachment to freely pivot with respect to a tractor's loader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Front end loaders for tractors have been in use for years. A conventional front end loader is comprised of a pair of support arms that are pivotally attached to a rear portion of the tractor (e.g. skid steer tractor) with a front mounting unit for removably securing attachments (e.g. buckets, blades, powered accessories, implements, etc.). Skid steer tractors typically utilize a “quick attach” that non-movably connects to a receiver structure non-movably attached to the attachment with the pivoting of the attachment occurring by the pivoting of the “quick attach” through the usage of hydraulic actuators. Traditional tractors have front end loaders that are pivotally attachable to attachments and utilize hydraulic actuators for controlling the pivoting of the attachment.
The main problem with conventional front end loaders is that they do not allow for the free pivoting of the attachment within a specific range thereby limiting their range of usage in applications that require at least some movement of the attachment with respect to the front end loader.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing an attachment to freely pivot with respect to a tractor's loader. Conventional front end loaders do not provide for the free pivoting of an attachment with respect to a front end loader.
In these respects, the pivoting loader attachment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an attachment to freely pivot with respect to a tractor's loader.